1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a rectangular parallelepiped capacitor body having a pair of oblong main faces opposing each other, a pair of side faces extending in a longer side direction of the pair of main faces so as to connect the pair of main faces to each other and opposing each other, and a pair of side faces extending in a shorter side direction of the pair of main faces so as to connect the pair of main faces to each other and opposing each other; and a plurality of terminal electrodes arranged on the pair of side faces extending in the longer side direction of the main faces; wherein the capacitor body has a plurality of insulator layers laminated in a direction in which the pair of main faces oppose each other, and a plurality of inner electrodes arranged such that each adjacent pair oppose each other with at least one insulator layer therebetween (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the multilayer capacitor described in Patent Document 1, the distance between the respective terminal electrodes arranged on a pair of side faces is short, so that the current path in the multilayer capacitor becomes relatively short, whereby equivalent series inductance (ESL) can be made smaller.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-148174